


Your last love

by 1Jemmagirl22



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Klaroline happy ending, klaroline endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22
Summary: A way for us Klaroline shippers to be happy after the ending of the originals.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 50





	Your last love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok let me start by saying at time of writing i haven't yet finished the Originals. I have however watched all of Vampire Diaries and the first two seasons of Legacies. I am aware of Klaus and Klaroline's ending and from what i know i decided to write this hopefully head canon fic. 
> 
> This story takes place during Legacies. Caroline is visiting the school and something horrible happens (just make up whatever you want so it's the most cannon compliant) this horrible thing requires a vampire to sacrifice themself. Hope offers but Caroline goes instead to save Klaus's daughter. This leads to her death.
> 
> WARNING: This is not for Forewood, Steroline, or Klamille shippers if you ship any or all of those things you've been warned. for the sake of this fic Stefan and Tyler are somewhere far far away.

Caroline looked around. She was no longer at the school but standing in a very familiar room. She stood in the ballroom of the Mikaelson family home in Mystic Falls.

She turned around and saw something she hadn’t seen in a very long time. Standing in front of her, was Klaus.

He was smiling. “Hello Love.” He said. She slowly walked towards him. “Your real?” she asked as she came up to him.

“Yes.” He said. She looked at him and all the pain and love she had felt came flooding back. “Good.”

As she said it she kissed him. The two kissed with all the lost time and berried pain they had been holding in. It Reminded Caroline of a kiss they had shared so long ago now.

They were finally free. Free from all the pain. Free from the responsibility and the people who had always kept them apart. They were together and they were free.

Soon they danced, like they had on that night so long ago. The blue dress she had kept and the diamond bracelet she had not had returned to her.

They danced and danced for hours and hours. Not a single thought but each other. And this was their freedom. Their happiness.

They had kept their promises. They would now forever be each other’s last loves.

"Come on Love." Klaus said as he began to lead her out of the mansion. her cloths changed into a simple dress and instead of Mystic Falls they now found themselves standing in the streets of New Orleans. 

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked.

Klaus smirked. "Home." He answered.

He led her through the streets if New Orleans until they reached The Mikaelson's compound. He led her to his room and balcony that overlooked the city.

"This is our kingdom. Now and forever." Klaus said.

"Don't you mean your kingdom?" she asked.

Klaus shook his head. "I mean our. you're my queen. you always have been and always will be. Someday Hope and my remaining siblings will join us and then our family will be whole. Always and Forever.

"You did promise." she said.

"And i'm keeping my promise. I will be your last love. Forever." He said kissing her softly. 

She broke away and looked out at the city. "Am i really your queen?" she asked.

"Yes love. I always said you were a queen fit for a king and now you're at your rightful place. You know the queen can travel. Anywhere she want's"

She turned to him and smiled. "How about Paris? or Rome? or Tokyo?" He smirked.

"Anything you want love." he said kissing her again.


End file.
